The New Girl at Hogwarts
by devilangel17
Summary: The new girl at Hogwarts is Snape's neice...but there's more to her...she has a blood thirsty appetite...and a need for revenge....PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

The New Girl At Hogwarts Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sitting at the Gryfindor Table on the night of  
  
Halloween. Candles inside pumpkins float above the Hogwart's students' heads.  
  
Dumbledore is sitting at the Staff table talking to Professor Snape while Hagrid is  
  
deep into conversation with Professor McGonagall about school lessons.  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall swing open; a young, shoulder length brown  
  
haired (with blonde streaks), teenage girl enters the room. She has on a short  
  
leather skirt, skintight black top, and knee high leather boots.  
  
The entire staff looks up at the girl. The students stare as she walks up to the staff  
  
table. Dumbledore smiles politely but there's a slight look of surprise in his eyes.  
  
Harry can see her face from his seat and sees a single tear drop on her cheek.  
  
"Who's that Hottie?" Draco whispers to Crabbe.  
  
Hermione rolls her eyes. Ron stares at the chick (practically drooling). The girl  
  
walks up to Snape.  
  
"Uncle Severus (Malfoy chokes slightly) can I talk to you, please?" The girl  
  
speaks with a firm but sad voice.  
  
Professor Snape gets up from the table and leads her out into the Great Hall. The  
  
door closes behind them. A few seconds later all of the students go back to  
  
eating. The only topic of conversation to be heard amongst the students is the  
  
arrival of the girl.  
  
Ron gapes, "That's Snape's niece? She looks nothing like him. She's so."  
  
"Different?" Hermione says with a slight tone.  
  
Ron blushes. "Unique was the word I was going to say."  
  
Harry could tell by the tone in his voice that he was going to say something totally  
  
different. So could Hermione.  
  
Harry whispers to them, "Let's just hope she's not as mean as Snape."  
  
The all agree. The doors open again and Snape enters. He catches Dumbledore's  
  
eyes and motions for him to come over. Albus nods and excuses himself from the  
  
staff table and his dinner. He walks over to Snape and they exit the dining room.  
  
"Dumbledore, sir, I need to ask you a question." Snape says once they enter his  
  
office. Albus sits in his chair while Snape and the girl take a seat in front of his desk.  
  
"Hello Suzy. It's good to see you again."  
  
She smiles slightly but doesn't say anything. Albus turns his attention to Snape,  
  
"Ask away."  
  
Severus sighs. "Suzy's parents were killed by some of You-Know-Who's Death  
  
Eaters. She needs a place to stay and finish her witchcraft education. I was  
  
hoping you would consider allowing her to become a student here. I could keep  
  
an eye on her and she could finish her education."  
  
"I wouldn't be any trouble, sir." Suzy says with urgency and fear in her voice.  
  
"I'd even work and clean the castle for you. Please, sir."  
  
"No."  
  
"But sir." Snape says with slight anger in his voice.  
  
"No, I will not allow a student of mine to clean." Albus says with a friendly smile.  
  
She squeals, "You mean I can stay?"  
  
Dumbledore nods. Suzy leaps up, rushes over to him, and wraps her arms around  
  
him in a warm embrace.  
  
"Thank you!" She says excitedly.  
  
"You will, of course, have to be sorted by the Sorting Hat." He snaps his fingers  
  
and an old, frail looking hat appears on the desk.  
  
Fear appears in her eyes. "Sir, I have a secret I must tell you. The Death Eaters  
  
that killed my parents are."  
  
"I already know what they are. You don't have to tell anyone if you don't want. I  
  
will keep your secret from the students and staff if you do not wish to tell." Albus  
  
says with a note of seriousness.  
  
Snape's face goes hard and fills with anger, "My poor sister. Murdered. How  
  
dare they." He stops and looks up. "What if the staff finds out, won't they be a  
  
little upset that they were not informed?"  
  
Dumbledore frowns, "I know many things about the other teaches. They trust me  
  
to keep their secrets and Suzy will get that same right. Now, let's get you sorted  
  
and up to your common room."  
  
She picks up the hat and places it on her head. A voice inside her head (from the  
  
hat) says, "Curious. You have bravery and courage but your over come by  
  
strength and anger. Hatred runs through your very veins. You want revenge.  
  
Your strong will and stubbornness is overpowering.Slytherin!" The hat yells  
  
out loud.  
  
The next day, Saturday, we find Harry, Ron, and Hermione by the lake sitting at  
  
the bottom of the tree. Hermione is ragging on them to get their homework done  
  
but Ron keeps telling her they have tomorrow to finish Snape's essay. Hermione  
  
is Head Girl this year along with Harry. Suddenly they hear unwelcome voices  
  
nearby. They see Malfoy, Head Boy for Slytherin, talking to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"I can't believe she's in Slytherin. She so shy and doesn't even talk to anyone.  
  
She's probably hot for me and knows I'm to good for her." Draco walks by Harry.  
  
Ron looks at Hermione, "Who's he talking about?"  
  
"That girl from last night must be going here now and got sorted into Slytherin."  
  
She says in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Great. We really need another snotty, stupid, uptight, Slytherin chick to deal  
  
with." Harry says with a tone of annoyance.  
  
"Is that what you think of me?" Says a gloomy voice from behind them.  
  
Harry looks over and sees the new girl (wearing skintight, black shorts, and a thin  
  
strapped black shirt) standing there. A few tears fall down her cheek.  
  
Ron stares at her with hungry eyes but Hermione doesn't notice.  
  
Hermione observes the new girl up and down. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Suzy. I'm from California."  
  
"Where's that?" Ron finally speaks.  
  
"In the USA." Hermione snaps. "There's a magic school over there."  
  
"I'm not as stupid as you might think, Harry. I know more about you then  
  
Hermione or Ron do." Her voice is powerful.  
  
Ron laughs. "I don't think so. I'm his best friend and your."  
  
Hermione pokes him hard in the ribs. "He doesn't know when to keep his mouth  
  
shut."  
  
"May I sit with you?" Her tone of voice is a mixture of sadness, fear, and  
  
desperation.  
  
Ron opens his mouth to say no but Hermione jumps in, "Sure."  
  
Suzy sits down and looks Hermione in the eyes. A few seconds later she says  
  
with a voice of happiness, "You think I'm an outcast like you were in your 1st  
  
year. You want to get to know me. I'd love to be part of your house-elf project.  
  
And you like someone at this school but you're to afraid to say anything."  
  
Hermione's mouth drops open in awe. "Y-y-you can r-read m-m-minds?"  
  
"I can but I don't tell deep secrets. I feel it's a despicable violation of their  
  
privacy. I can tell you, Harry, what the Sorting Hat told you your first year here.  
  
Your friends may act like total worry warts but they do care about you." Suzy  
  
explains.  
  
Ron's eyes are full of amazement. Hermione's eyes fill with admiration and  
  
surprise. Harry's, on the other hand, turn cold and full of anger.  
  
"You don't know anything about me!" His voice is full of fury and rage. "I  
  
lost my parents before I could ever know them. Then I lost my Godfather to Lord  
  
Voldermort's Death Eaters! How could you know what it's like to go through  
  
that and have evil trying to kill you since you were born?"  
  
Tears start falling down her cheeks but she doesn't bother to wipe them away.  
  
She looks at Ron and smiles (tears still falling). "I'm not the girl you want. You  
  
know it. You want someone else and I have my eyes on an extremely difficult  
  
task."  
  
Fear enters Ron's eyes. "Your not."  
  
"No, I won't tell. You have to." She looks at Hermione (Harry gets up and runs  
  
off and Ron chases after him). "This will do me no good but I must try anyways.  
  
Please don't try to figure out my secrets and if you do don't tell anyone. Your  
  
smart enough to find out but I have kept your secret I hope you will do the same  
  
for mine. I must go learn Hogwarts and find the quickest ways to class. This  
  
castle is bigger then my old school."  
  
Malfoy and his gang sit in the back of Snape's class silently making fun of Suzy  
  
for talking to Harry Potter. Professor Snape has the directions on the board for  
  
the potion of the Strengthening Potion. Hermione and Suzy have their cauldrons  
  
next to each other and Hermione helps Suzy with the potion. Snape strides  
  
around the classroom, his greasy and his long crooked nose is slightly up in the air  
  
as if he could smell trouble. He walks by Draco's cauldron.  
  
"I can't believe Suzy's in our House, she's such a freak. All that black, what  
  
planet did she come from?" Malfoy sniggers.  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin for talking in class, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Snape's  
  
voice shouts angrily from behind Draco's back.  
  
Draco turns, his face in total shock at being punished by the teacher that always  
  
favors him, to Snape. "Sir, I didn't talk."  
  
"Detention, Draco!" Severus's voice is cold and Draco's jaw drops open but he  
  
doesn't argue.  
  
Later, after class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are heading to the Gryffindor  
  
common room.  
  
"I can't believe Draco got detention from Professor Snape! That was so  
  
incredibly awesome!" Ron says with joy.  
  
Harry grins too.  
  
"I am surprised that Draco was stupid enough to make fun of Snape's niece in  
  
class though." Hermione states the fact with a slight smirk.  
  
"Of course Draco's stupid enough to do that." Ron laughs.  
  
Hermione looks at Harry, "What happens every time Draco insults your family?"  
  
"I try to beat him up or curse him." Harry suddenly frowns, "Oh. She never told  
  
us what happened to make her come to our school in the 6th year."  
  
Unexpectedly they hear a loud THUD from around the corner. They hurry to see  
  
what the commotion is. They see Suzy lying on the floor and Draco standing  
  
above her with pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
"You evil little creature. You come in here with your sad story and go whining to  
  
your Uncle. You get everybody wrapped around your finger in a day. Then you  
  
get me detention. I bet your parents begged for their life when they slit their  
  
throats. HA! To die like a muggle, what a pathetic." Malfoy didn't finish his  
  
sentence.  
  
Suzy stood in a split second and had him by the throat. She holds him high in the  
  
air and a physically powerful aura of pure loathing covers her body like Harry's  
  
Invisibility Cloak. Draco struggles desperately to loosen her death grip around  
  
his throat. His face turns blue as he kicks and squirms. She throws him against  
  
the wall and they hear a loud crack as his arm breaks from hitting the stone.  
  
"You filthy little pure-blood." She walks over and spits on him. "Don't talk  
  
about my family. Voldermort's group of Death Eaters killed all my brothers,  
  
sisters, and parents and I survived. Have your father pass on a message to  
  
Voldermort. Tell him he missed one and I will kill those that wiped out me  
  
family!"  
  
Draco looks at her with a smile despite the pain in his arm. "A child! A  
  
worthless, weak little child (Harry thought the word weak was a long stretch) with  
  
no parents could never destroy The Dark Lord's plans."  
  
"We both know that's not true. Harry put a huge dent in Voldermort's plans. Tell  
  
your father my message." She turns to walk away and stops, "Jacob, I'm sorry for  
  
what your father did and still does." She leaves Draco on the floor with his arm in  
  
an awkward angle.  
  
They climb up the stairs and wait until they get through the Fat Lady's Portrait  
  
and check to see if the common room is empty before talking about what they say.  
  
"What did she mean she was sorry? Why would anyone be sorry for Draco's dad  
  
being a Death Eater?" Ron asks, his voice full of confusion.  
  
Hermione sighs, "I don't think that's what she's talking about."  
  
Harry stares at her, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"She was indicating something. She spoke the same way she did when she was  
  
telling Harry about the Sorting Hat. She didn't quiet say exactly what the thing  
  
was. I think she knew we were there."  
  
Ron laughs, "How would she know that? We didn't make any noise."  
  
Hermione hesitates then answers, "She told us she would never tell anyone the  
  
secrets she read in our minds. She somehow could sense we were there. She  
  
never said straight up what she was sorry about. I'm going to the library before  
  
class tomorrow. Goodnight." She turns and walks to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Why does she always have to go to the library?" Ron asks in disbelief.  
  
Harry shrugs. "I guess she does know how I feel when it comes to family death.  
  
I'll have to apologize to her in the morning. That reminds me, you never told me  
  
which girl you like."  
  
Ron turns red and mutters something about "no one" before climbing the stairs to  
  
the boys' dormitory.  
  
Harry follows him, changes into his nightgown, and climbs into bed. 'Draco was  
  
right about one thing how did she get sorted into Slytherin?'  
  
The next day at lunch Hermione walks over to the Slytherin Table and sits down  
  
next to Suzy. All the Slytherins look at Hermione as if she's some kind of slime.  
  
All of them glare at her except Suzy.  
  
"I know that you know my secret. I also did know you were there last night. Plus  
  
Harry and Ron. You really want to tell them, don't you?"  
  
Hermione replies, "Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?"  
  
Suzy smiles sadly, "My oldest brother used to ask me that before he died last  
  
year."  
  
"I'm sorry. How old was he?"  
  
"My oldest died when he was 25 yrs old. My other brother when he turned  
  
seventeen two years ago. My oldest sister died when she was 26 yrs old. She  
  
died by my brother's side. And my other two sisters, they were twins, died when  
  
they were eighteen, seven months ago. My oldest sister knew Lily Evans." Suzy  
  
says with sorrow in her voice.  
  
Hermione stares at Suzy, "You mean Harry's mother?"  
  
Suzy nods. "She was in her first year at Hogwarts when Lily was in her last. Lily  
  
helped my sister make it through school. Stephanie was an outcast."  
  
"Well, if it isn't little miss House traitor. Why don't you asked to be moved in  
  
with the Gryffindor's House." Says a nasty voice from behind the girls.  
  
Without turning around Suzy says, "Hermione, we will discuss this secret later.  
  
Don't tell until then."  
  
Hermione gets up and gives Malfoy the deepest look of loathing before walking  
  
off. Malfoy sits down next to Suzy and turns to face her. His broken arm is  
  
completely healed.  
  
"Did the nurse fix your arm?" Suzy asks, her voice full of concern.  
  
Malfoy's jaw drops slightly. "Why do you care?"  
  
"Because your arm as been broken before and I wanted to be sure it was healed  
  
properly. Though, by now, you should know how to heal broken bones better  
  
then the nurse here." Her voice is soft and kind.  
  
His voice comes out hard and cold, "Shut-up or I'll tell everyone what kind of  
  
creature you really are."  
  
The other Slytherins look from Suzy to Malfoy. Curiosity upon their faces but  
  
they don't say anything. Suzy turns and smiles at Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Your sister will be fine." Suzy gets up and walks away from the table.  
  
Suzy walks up to the Fat Lady and says the password. The Fat Lady looks at  
  
Suzy with curious eyes. "You don't belong in this common room."  
  
"Your picture didn't deserve to be sliced up by Sirius Black three yrs ago. You  
  
don't have to let me enter. But I ask you if I may enter this common room on the  
  
promise that I leave in fifteen minutes."  
  
The Lady hesitates then swings open, "For your kindness and lack of anger I give  
  
you 25 minutes."  
  
"Thank you." Suzy curtsies politely then climbs into the room. Inside the  
  
common room we find Harry sitting in the comfortable armchair by the fire with  
  
Ron at the desk doing his homework. Hermione is sitting in the corner reading a  
  
book titled, "Dark Creatures and Their Abilities by Gilderly Lockhart.  
  
"Surely you don't consider me a Dark Creature." Suzy asks with a hint of  
  
sarcasm.  
  
They all look up. "Suzy, its almost midnight! How did you get in?" Hermione  
  
asks with surprise.  
  
Suzy smiles as she walks over to her, "Why do you ask questions you already  
  
know the answer to. The Fat Lady had the password on her mind when I came  
  
up. She was hesitant to allow me in but I asked politely."  
  
"May I."  
  
"Yes, Hermione. Go ahead." Suzy finishes the sentence for her.  
  
Harry gets up and joins Ron, Hermione, and Suzy on the floor. "I want to  
  
apologize for yelling at you. Having five siblings and two parents die must be  
  
very hard. No offense but it must be harder to have Snape being your only living  
  
relative."  
  
"Six."  
  
"Huh?" Ron says.  
  
"My mother was pregnant when she murdered. I lost six siblings and my life."  
  
She says, her voice barely louder then a whisper.  
  
"Huh?" Ron repeats.  
  
Hermione jumps in, anxious to tell the secret and look smart at the same time.  
  
"She's a vampire!"  
  
"Huh?" Ron and Harry both say.  
  
"It started the night the Death Eaters came to my house. There were four of them.  
  
One of them was a vampire the others were werewolves. My father hid my mom  
  
and me in the basement while he went to fight them. They killed my father with  
  
barely a struggle. In a matter of seconds the vampire could sense our hiding spot  
  
and they broke into the basement. The werewolves went after my mother and  
  
slammed her against the stonewall." Suzy stops as a fear more tears fall down her  
  
cheeks. She continues with the story with a trembling voice, "The vampire  
  
grabbed me but he didn't kill me instead he started sucking my blood. I fell to the  
  
floor from weakness. He grabbed me ready to finish the job when I cut him with  
  
my pocketknife. I could hear my mother sobbing and screaming from the pain.  
  
In an act of panic I drank some of the blood from his cut."  
  
"I thought it would take a lot of blood to change you." Hermione says with a  
  
know-it-all tone.  
  
Suzy looks at her with a look of anger and impatience, "It does. He threw me to  
  
the floor and said 'You want more?' and he laughed. He opened the cut wider. I  
  
believed if I could change fast enough I could save my mother. He thought I was  
  
offering my aide to the dark side. Finally I felt my body change. Strength and  
  
power flowed through my veins. I stood up and grabbed his neck. Before he  
  
knew what was happening I broke his neck and ripped off his head. I turned to  
  
my mother's torturers. They smiled at me and one of them took out a shiny  
  
dagger with a picture of a snake through a skull on the handle. Before I could  
  
even move he sliced my mother's neck and the blood flowed down her body. The  
  
apparated from the room and I rushed to my mother before she hit the floor. I  
  
vowed that I would avenge all their death's." Her voice shakes and trembles when  
  
she finishes the story.  
  
Harry pulls Suzy into a warm hug as she starts to cry again. "I'm sorry." He  
  
doesn't know what else to say. He never though he would have to comfort  
  
someone else and he found himself entirely speechless.  
  
A week before Christmas Vacation Ron walks over to Suzy during dinner. The  
  
Slytherins looks at him with superior looks and laugh as he blushes from them  
  
staring at him. Suzy looks up at him.  
  
"Hello Ron."  
  
He blushes and looks at the floor. "I-I-I-I t-told m-my m-m-m-mom that y- you  
  
needed a f-family t-to stay w-with during C-Christmas B-B-Break."  
  
Malfoy and his gang laugh. "Look, Ron and Suzy are going out!"  
  
Suzy stands up and hugs Ron. His ears even turn red. "Thank you. Is Hermione  
  
and Harry going?"  
  
Ron nods.  
  
"You can go back to your Table. Thank you, again."  
  
Draco sits in the common room long after everyone goes to bed. A tear falls  
  
down his cheek and he swears into the empty night.  
  
"I could help you if you'd let me." Someone whispers from the other side of the  
  
dark room.  
  
He doesn't look to see who's talking. "How can you possibly help me?" His  
  
voice is a mixture of fear, anger, disbelief, hope, and sadness.  
  
She appears by his side. "You could let me be your friend."  
  
He laughs, "I have friends. And they respect me."  
  
"No, they fear you. And you know it."  
  
"So?"  
  
Suzy sighs. "I could be your secret friend. You could talk to me about anything  
  
at any time. I won't tell anyone and I won't tell you any advice without your  
  
consent. You fear your father. How many times as he broken your bones for  
  
disobeying him? How many times have you though of running away?"  
  
His face turns to hers, "Everyday of my life. Did you know he broke my left leg  
  
when he found that a mudblood had a high score in school? He yelled at me and  
  
said that I would amount to nothing if I were less then Hermione. Then, he  
  
knocked me unconscious when Harry lost us the house-elf. He broke both my  
  
legs during Christmas break on my second year when I fell during the Quidditch  
  
match."  
  
Suzy touches his and but he doesn't recoil instead he holds her hand.  
  
"I've never told anyone. Not even Crabbe or Goyle. I think you put a spell on  
  
me." His face and voice are expressionless (and toneless).  
  
"But I haven't!" She exclaims with fear.  
  
He laughs, "No. I mean you've bewitched me with your strength and kindness."  
  
He looks her in the eyes.  
  
Her entire face burns red. "I-I-I-I-I have t-t-to g-g-o t-t-to b-b-b."  
  
"Bed?" He finishes with a wide grin.  
  
Mrs. Weasely, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Suzy enter the Weasely  
  
household. Sitting at the kitchen table is two redheaded, freckly twin boys. They  
  
look up when the lot enters the group. Fred looks at Suzy and grins. Suzy has on  
  
black leather pants, a skintight velvet white shirt, and a silver necklace on. All the  
  
students are carrying their luggage.  
  
Fred and George leap out of their chairs and rush over to Suzy, "Can I help you  
  
with you luggage?"  
  
Ron scowls at his brothers. They bewitch her bag and levitate it upstairs to the  
  
girls' bedroom. Suzy smiles. Hermione rolls her eyes and Ginny giggles. Mrs.  
  
Weasely glares at her two boys and mutters something about 'why can't they  
  
normally do that?'  
  
Suzy looks at Fred, "Thank you Fred and (she looks at George) George."  
  
They gape that she knows which is which. "H-how?"  
  
Suzy turns to Mrs. Weasely, "Thank you so much for letting me stay. I hope I  
  
won't be any trouble."  
  
Mrs. Weasely turns slightly pink, "No problem dear. I knew your father. He was  
  
a good man."  
  
Suzy nods and turns to the twins. "Can I ask you something privately?"  
  
They grin devilishly, "Sure, let us lead you to our office."  
  
The three of them head upstairs and they go into the twins' room. "We haven't  
  
moved out yet. Need a bit more galleons. So, my cute little."  
  
"I didn't realize you liked vampires," Suzy says with a laugh.  
  
They look at her and laugh, "We didn't know you had a sense of humor."  
  
"Who's joking?" She has a look of seriousness.  
  
They stare at her, "You aren't. What can we do for you, Suzy?"  
  
She smiles, "Two things. I want to sponsor your joke shop. What I mean is I  
  
have a few empty buildings in the perfect places for a joke shop. I want to donate  
  
them to you."  
  
Fred's face turns serious, "What's the catch?"  
  
"I know your in the Order and I want information on three Death Eaters.  
  
Citrimax Hugger, Unicornal Breden, and Flourishent Univer. They killed my  
  
parents and I want revenge. All I know is that they are werewolves." Explains  
  
Suzy.  
  
"Who told you about the order?" Demanded George angrily.  
  
"Your mother was thinking about plans for the Order on the way home. I was  
  
eavesdropping. Do we have a deal?" My voice is sharp and there's slight threat to  
  
my tone.  
  
The boys think about it, "Deal. But, we want one more thing."  
  
"I'll buy you supplies for the next six months. I can't afford any more then that.  
  
Is that enough on my part?"  
  
George smiles and nods, "We won't tell your vampire secret. My mom might not  
  
like the fact that you can hear these plans."  
  
On the third day of vacation a beautiful brown owl with black spots and a black  
  
circle around the left eye flies through the window during breakfast. The owl  
  
lands on Suzy shoulder carrying a letter and a small package. She looks to Mrs.  
  
Weasely and excuses her self from the table. She rushes up the stairs and rips  
  
open the letter:  
  
Dear,  
I am writing to tell you my problems. My dad found out that I got less then an O on one of my O.W.L.S. He called me a bunch of names (worthless, trash, mudblood, and so on). Then he threw me against the wall, not as much strength as you but it still hurt. He kept shoving me and I ended up tripping and breaking my ankle. I already have it healed. I never told him about you. I don't think you want me to. If you write any advice my dad could intercept it. The only letters he won't read are from Crabbe and Goyle because he can't understand their sloppy handwriting. Crabbe, Goyle. That's what their writing looks like. So sign it like that please. My owl's name is Alexander but you can call him Alex. My dad's coming to yell at me some more so I have to go.  
Jacob Malfoy P.S. I bought you a little Christmas present. I hope it doesn't get their too early; I'm not sure where the Weasels are.  
  
Suzy picks up the small package and pets Alex gently on the back. The owl hoots  
  
happily. She opens the package carefully and inside she finds a necklace with a  
  
dragon breathing fire hanging from the loop. She takes off her necklace and puts  
  
on the new one. She reaches into her bag and takes out a vile of red liquid. She  
  
downs the liquid in one gulp and puts it back in her bag.  
  
Dear Malfoy,  
In these situations you have three options: 1. Take what he throws at you like you've been doing. 2. Suck up to him and try to never mess up. 3. Use a strength potion on yourself. But the third one might make him madder. At the end of this school you will be old enough to get your own place. You can even make it have one of those Secret-Keeper spells. Make sure you don't tell someone who can be easily tricked into telling. I have to go and finish dinner. I got your letter the third day of vacation. You must not be far. I'd send you your present but I'll wait till I see you at school.  
Suzy  
  
"WAKE UP! HURRY!" Shouts a voice at 2 in the morning.  
  
Suzy sits up and looks around; despite the lack of lights she can see where  
  
everything is. Mrs. Weasely is standing above Hermione and Ginny trying to  
  
wake them.  
  
"Two more minutes, mommy!" Ginny says sleepily as she turns over.  
  
"Allow me, Mrs. Weasely." Suzy appears by Ginny's side and yells, "THE  
  
HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"  
  
Ginny leaps out of bed, fully alert. Hermione mimics her. The girls stand there in  
  
their nightgowns looking around. Suzy turns on the light.  
  
"Mom, what's going on?" Ginny yawns.  
  
Mrs. Weasely answers quickly, "We have to leave, now! They called a secret  
  
meeting and I can't leave you all alone. So grab whatever you can and be ready  
  
in five minutes. "Suzy, dear, I have to send you to Hogwarts this is a very."  
  
"Secret meeting for the Order?" Suzy finishes.  
  
Mrs. Weasely stares at Suzy, "Who told you?"  
  
Suzy sighs, "I might as well tell you. When my parents were killed I was changed  
  
into a vampire. I can read minds, fly without brooms, and so on. I know not  
  
many vampires can read minds but I guess I was lucky. I want to join you but I  
  
know I have to be of legal age and out of school first."  
  
"Does Dumbledore know about this?" Mrs. Weasely says angrily. "He didn't tell  
  
me when I talked to him before Christmas Vacation."  
  
"He promised he wouldn't tell." 


	2. Anger and Honor

"He promised he wouldn't tell. He told me that if the other teachers expect him to  
  
keep their secrets why couldn't he keep mine. Hermione found out that I was  
  
different then the others; I could read minds, super strength, and she could tell that  
  
I could sense people from far away." Suzy explains quickly to Mrs. Weasely as  
  
the other two girls pretend to be getting ready while they eavesdrop.  
  
Molly, Mrs. Weasely turns to the girls, "You have three minutes."  
  
Ginny finally stuffs the sock she had been holding for the last few minutes into  
  
the bag and scurries to get her robes. Hermione grabs the books and stuffs them  
  
into her book bag then she hoists the bag over her right shoulder and looks up at Mrs. Weasely.  
  
"Ready."  
  
Mrs. Weasely takes a deep breath then looks at Suzy, "You can come." Then she  
  
turns and storms out of the room.  
  
"You are really a vampire?" Ginny asks with fear and excitement in her voice.  
  
"Are you going to suck my blood?"  
  
Suzy gives her a dark look, "Not today." She turns around and packs all of her  
  
stuff in a flash. "Let's go."  
  
They all go down stairs and find Harry, Ron, Mr. And Mrs. Weasely, Fred, and  
  
George waiting by the front door. The girls are carrying their bags with them.  
  
The twins each have their own broomstick in hand so do Harry and Ron. Mr. And  
  
Mrs. Weasely have one broomstick between them.  
  
"Hermione, dear, I want you to share a broom with Ron. Ginny, you share with  
  
Harry. He's much faster then we are."  
  
"Excuse us! We have been on the Quidditch team almost as long as Harry. We  
  
are very fast thank you," George protests.  
  
"And very reckless!" Mr. Weasely adds with a hint of a smile. Then he turns to  
  
Suzy (unaware of her "abilities") and says, "If you trust them enough you can ride  
  
with Fred or George."  
  
Ron sniggers. "I doubt she'll need a broom, dad."  
  
Suzy laughs and says with a wide grin, "I have my own broom. Thank you, Mr.  
  
Weasely for the offer though." She reaches into her bag and pulls out a Firebolt.  
  
Ron, angry with her for showing off, replies with a cold tone, "You may have the  
  
same broom as Harry but you can never ride like him!"  
  
Hermione rolls her eyes in aggravation and mutters, "Boys" under her breath.  
  
"I'd don't plan on riding like Harry. I plan on riding faster then Harry. But I'm  
  
sure Mr. And Mrs. Weasely would not want a child to lead. She might not think a  
  
child of my status is capable of protecting myself or others." Suzy voice comes  
  
out cold and livid.  
  
Mrs. Weasely's face turns a deep red and her lips turn into an angry glare. She  
  
opens her mouth to say something but Suzy cuts her off:  
  
"I don't see why you don't trust Dumbledore. He knows pretty much what  
  
he's doing and who he's trusting. You are always so worried about others  
  
yet you care nothing about those who seem dangerous. You barely trust  
  
Professor Lupin and he's proven that he is very trustworthy!" Suzy's voice is  
  
loud and full of rage. Before anyone can say a single word she turns and leaves  
  
the Burrow.  
  
Harry hears a whoosh outside and sees Suzy fly off on her broomstick. She  
  
disappears out of sight extremely quickly. A loud sniffle from behind him causes  
  
him to turn around. Mrs. Weasely is shedding tears and sobbing in front of them.  
  
Her face is red and full of anger.  
  
"H-h-h-h-h-how d-d-dare s-s-he!" Mrs. Weasely sobs as her husband helps her on  
  
their broom.  
  
"It's ok Dear. Calm down, she was just blowing off steam. She knows down  
  
inside that you are just trying to protect your family." Mr. Weasely tells her  
  
(though Harry can tell in his voice that he didn't believe a word he said). ** *** ***  
  
Fred whispers something to George and George nods his head in agreement.  
  
Ginny looks from her mom to her dad with an expressionless look. Ron mutters,  
  
"Evil git," under his breath while Hermione just stands next to Harry. 'Suzy was  
  
being a little hard on Mrs. Weasely,' Harry thinks to him self.  
  
"Let's get going: we have a long journey to cover in a short amount of time." Mr.  
  
Weasely says, trying to break the tension between them.  
  
They reach the Number Twelve. Grimmauld Place, London two hours later. The  
  
door appears out of nowhere and The Weaselys, Harry, and Hermione all enter  
  
the dark, gloomy house and walk down the stairs. They are all half frozen from  
  
the snow outside and chunks of ice clings to their hair. Harry hears a footstep  
  
behind him on the stairs but sees nothing. The door closes as he feels through the  
  
dark but he feels nothing but he air. He finally gives up when Hermione calls to  
  
him from the hall way. "BLOOD-TRAITORS! MUDBLOODS, EVIL BRATS, FILTH." The voice of  
  
Sirius Black's mother echoes through the open curtains near the suit of armor.  
  
Lupin hurried over to close the curtain and the large portrait falls silent. He  
  
welcomes them into the kitchen. On the table is a few empty butterbeer bottles  
  
and a plate with some left over food. Sitting in one of the chairs in Professor  
  
Snape, his greasy hair slicked back and his robes wrinkled.  
  
Mrs. Weasely looks at Lupin, "What's this huge emergency? Is somebody  
  
injured or ki."  
  
"No, Molly, nobody is killed." Lupin assures her as he pulls out a seat for her to  
  
sit down. "We got word that somebody is trying to get a hold of Snape's niece.  
  
They know her mind carries information that could help them."  
  
"She's not with you." Snape growls from his chair. "Where is she?"  
  
Hermione speaks up, "She got angry with us and fled." She says quickly as  
  
though saying it fast enough will make it easier to hear that his niece is out in the  
  
world alone.  
  
Severus's next words come out cold and filled with extreme rage, "Why is my  
  
niece out there alone?"  
  
"It's my fault, Professor Snape." Mrs. Weasely answers weakly. "I didn't quiet  
  
trust her when I found out her secret. She read my mind and."  
  
Hermione cuts her off and says swiftly, "She was so sick and tired of the other  
  
student's calling her a freak and it just built up."  
  
Snape stands up hastily and heads for the door. Lupin blocks him from exiting  
  
the house.  
  
"Snape, you can't go out there alone. You would have no idea where to look and  
  
Voldermort would know something is up if you suddenly turned up in USA."  
  
He shoves Lupin to the floor. "I have to save her." He keeps walking when  
  
suddenly the door opens and Dumbledore steps through.  
  
"Severus, sit down!" His voice is firm and demanding. The door closes from  
  
behind Albus.  
  
Snape starts to argue but flames appear in Albus's blue eyes. Snape reluctantly  
  
strides over to his seat and sits down. "Sir, I have to protect my niece. She is not  
  
safe out there!"  
  
Albus tells them calmly, "She has contacted me and permitted me to know she is  
  
quiet safe. She."  
  
"WE NEED TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Snape shouts angrily.  
  
Dumbledore smiles sadly, "She, fortunately, does not want to be found right  
  
now."  
  
"What do you mean fortunately?" Snape asks with resentment. "Is she at  
  
Hogwarts?"  
  
"No, I can honestly tell you she is not at school. Her temper seemed to be at  
  
boiling point when she appeared in my office tonight. She asked for more of your  
  
(he looks Snape in the eyes) potion and started fuming about how stupid she was.  
  
(Snape's eyes flame over with fury). She shouted words I have not heard in many  
  
years and commanded me not to tell where she was going. Then she apologized  
  
for swearing and fled my castle." Albus explains as he sits down in the closest  
  
chair.  
  
"She did get 2 bottles of the potion, right?" Asks Snape.  
  
Dumbledore nods. "I made sure." He looks at Molly then at the children.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione it is time for bed. Lupin, make sure they can  
  
find their ways to their bedrooms. Arthur, Molly, and Severus I would like to see  
  
you in the meeting room. Lupin you may join us when you're done."  
  
"Hey, what about us? What are we, chopped liver?" George asks with pure  
  
resentment at being forgotten.  
  
"Yeah." Fred adds, "We are in the Order too."  
  
Albus merely smiles as he heads into the meeting room. Fred, George, Molly,  
  
Arthur, and Severus follow him in. Lupin walks the students to their rooms and  
  
locks their doors once they enter. Ron and Harry sit on their separate beds hardly  
  
tired after their frozen journey.  
  
"I wonder where she's at?" Ron says as he changes into his pajamas.  
  
Harry sighs, "I think she's here. I heard a footstep behind me on the stairs but no  
  
one was there. I started feeling around but nothing."  
  
CRACK! Someone lands on Harry's bed. Harry and Ron both jump two feet in  
  
the air. Hermione is sitting at the end of Harry's bed. Ron's jaw drops open.  
  
"You didn't tell us you could Apperate! I thought it was illegal for wizards under  
  
age." Ron says with awe.  
  
She rolls her eyes, "Of course it is illegal. I've been practicing all summer. At  
  
first I would do only a few feet then work for farther distances. I'm not about to  
  
brag to the world that I can do it, now am I? Besides, I only use it for  
  
emergencies. I got the idea from Sirius and his black dog transforming. What the  
  
Ministry doesn't know won't hurt them. (Ron beams at her)." She walks over to  
  
Harry's bag. She reaches in and pulls out his Invisibility Cloak. "I'm going to  
  
unlock the door but I have to be on the outside to do it. Stand by the door with  
  
this and be ready to go downstairs." CRACK!  
  
Ron looks at Harry, "I think we've really been a bad influence on her." He grins  
  
as they hear the lock click and the door swings open.  
  
Harry wraps them in his dad's cloak and they walk quietly downstairs. "Make  
  
sure Dumbledore doesn't see us, he can see through invisibility cloaks." Harry  
  
whispers just outside the door to the meeting.  
  
"It was weird, Albus. The child mentioned Lupin but how did she know he was a  
  
teacher?" Mrs. Weasely's voice says through soft sobbing.  
  
Harry hears a chuckle then Albus says, "Probably the Daily Prophet. Most think  
  
that a werewolf teaching students is very dangerous."  
  
"But," Mrs. Weasely's voice protests, "How would she know I was thinking of  
  
Lupin specifically?"  
  
Snape cuts in, "The point is you knew that my niece could read minds. You're as  
  
guilty as those students who make fun of her at school!"  
  
"Snape, many witches and wizards think of vampires as an evil creature. We  
  
need to realize that they are like us. If we are taught to be evil then we will turn  
  
out that way." Dumbledore says in a calm but cautioned voice.  
  
They hear a loud crash and an even louder scream. "MUNDUNGUS THIS IS  
  
NOT A PLACE FOR YOUR STOLEN CLOAKS!" They could hear Mrs.  
  
Weasely screaming her head off.  
  
"That explains who was behind Harry on the stairs." Ron whispers. "He probably  
  
didn't want my mum to know he was stashing those cloaks here."  
  
"You can stay in here with Buckbeak. No, no, he won't bite just bow, keep eye  
  
contact, and wait till he bows. There you go. Go on and pet him." They hear a  
  
voice say very quietly from upstairs.  
  
"Shall we check it out then?" Ron asks?  
  
Hermione and Harry nod silently and they trudge up the stairs and all the way to  
  
the open door. There stands Lupin talking to an empty room. 'Suzy's got to be in  
  
there,' Harry thinks to himself.  
  
Lupin turns around, closes the door behind him, and locks it with the same spell  
  
he used on Harry's door. He walks right past them as they squeeze against the  
  
wall. They creep up to the door silently and Hermione whispers, "Alohamora."  
  
The lock clicks.  
  
"Do you really think it wise to sneak into a room with an invisible, pissed off, vampire?" Ron  
  
whispers when Hermione puts her hand on the door handle.  
  
"She already knows we're here and that we are entering. If she didn't want us  
  
here then she'd have told us to go away or hide so we can't find her when we  
  
search the room." Hermione says in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Hermione pushes the door open and they enter the room with caution.  
  
"Close the door behind you," Snaps Suzy from the opposite corner of the room.  
  
Hermione closes the door and locks it with the same spell Lupin had used seconds  
  
before. "Can we talk?" She asks Suzy as she walks over to Buckbeak. Hermione  
  
bows and keeps eye contact with the beautiful winged animal. Buckbeak bows  
  
and Hermione walks up to him and pets him.  
  
"Sure." Suzy steps into the candlelight.  
  
Harry can see a thin line of blood on both corners of her mouth. His stomach  
  
suddenly feels nauseous and his mouth goes dry. Ron steps closer to his side and  
  
swallows hard. Suzy looks at him and frowns.  
  
"If it's too much for you and Ron then by all means leave," her voice is hard and  
  
cold. She no longer appears kind and understanding.  
  
Ron stands up tall, "I'm staying and soooo is Harry!"  
  
Her lips form a straight line instead of a frown. "I have one warning for you. If I  
  
hear one insult, in or out of your mind, I will transfigure you into a spider."  
  
Ron shudders but says nothing. Harry smiles slightly at the image of Ron  
  
changing into a six-foot spider, like Aragog from the Forbidden forest.  
  
Hermione giggles silently but recovers herself as she walks over to Suzy. "Why  
  
aren't you letting your uncle know you're here? And how do you know Lupin?"  
  
"My uncle is the first one they will go to find me. You know he is a Death Eater  
  
and a spy for Voldermort. Plus I have to go far away and be back by the end of  
  
Christmas break and he'll only try to stop me. Lupin has been a friend of my twin  
  
sisters. He used to watch them when they were much younger. I sent him an owl  
  
telling of my problems and I asked if he could help. He wanted to meet me to  
  
check if it was really I and made me drink a Veritaserum. He questioned me and  
  
made sure I was who I said I was." Suzy explains, her voice soft but firm.  
  
"Why did he show you this place?" Harry asks with curiosity.  
  
Suzy laughs. "He never showed me this place. In fact this is my first time ever  
  
being here. My oldest brother left me his Invisibility Cloak. It was his favorite  
  
possession." She stares at Harry for a second then shakes her head. "No, Harry  
  
that was not me on the stairs. Albus Dumbledore told me to stay here before my  
  
mission to my homeland. He also demanded that I be back by the end of  
  
Christmas break."  
  
"Why did you let Lupin give you the Veritaserum? What if it had been some  
  
other potion? What if it was poison?" Ron's voice is full of, amazingly, concern.  
  
Hermione smiles slightly but Ron never notices.  
  
"I am a vampire with mind reading powers. There are risks even with my powers.  
  
He might of put a spell on him to give him Lupin's mind. But I asked him a  
  
question only Lupin would know." Suzy says with a slight grin.  
  
Harry questions her, "What was that question?"  
  
Suzy smiles with deep sorrow. "I asked him the nicknames of my twin sisters.  
  
The names only he called them."  
  
Hermione stares at the wall thinking for a minute. Nobody says anything but  
  
Suzy watches her as though her eyes are connected to Hermione's every thought.  
  
The room is silent except the constant click of Buckbeak's hoofs on the cold, hard  
  
floor. Hermione finally looks at Suzy.  
  
Her lips part and the words come out full of determination but they send a chill up  
  
Harry's and Ron's spine. "I want to go with you on your journey."  
  
Ron opens his mouth wide in surprise and confusion. "YOU CAN'T GO TO  
  
THIS USA! IT'S DANGEROUS AND YOU COULD BE KILLED." Ron shouts  
  
angrily at her.  
  
"I won't allow her to go there by herself! Harry you understand, don't you?"  
  
Hermione looks at Harry with desperation and hope. "If it was your family's  
  
revenge wouldn't you go?"  
  
Without hesitation he declares, "I'm going too."  
  
"Then I'm going." Ron says with enthusiasm and he steps closer to Suzy and  
  
Hermione.  
  
Tears fall from Suzy's cheeks but she doesn't try to stop them. "This is going to  
  
be pointless but you guys can't go. How could Ron and Harry get there without  
  
having the whole Advanced Guard tagging along? Let alone could any of you get  
  
permission."  
  
Harry goes over and sits down on an icy, tough chair in the middle of the room  
  
and takes out his ?Marauder? Map. "This is partly how we can get out of here."  
  
"I'm not following Harry. What is the school map got to do with this place?" Ron  
  
asks.  
  
Hermione's face brightens. "I could find out how this map was made and make  
  
one of this house with all the people who enter on it."  
  
Suzy shakes her head: the tears have stopped. "I can't sneak you out,  
  
Dumbledore would be furious."  
  
"Not if I had given you my permission." Albus enters through the open doorway  
  
and closes the door behind him. "The four of you don't have to sneak out. In  
  
fact, I expect you to stay here."  
  
Harry opens his mouth and starts to protest, "But sir."  
  
"Don't argue you with me Harry. I do indeed want you to go but I also want you  
  
to stay so Mrs. Weasely and the rest of us don't worry." Albus says; his face  
  
serious but his tone happy. "I also want you to be very careful on your trip and  
  
make sure you're back by the first class on the first day back from Christmas  
  
break."  
  
"But, sir, I don't understand. How." Harry states.  
  
Hermione cuts him off as she rolls her eyes. "Do use your common sense. Don't  
  
you remember our third year?"  
  
"Oh." He finally comprehends what Albus is suggesting.  
  
"Of course," Albus goes on, "You can change your mind but you must choose  
  
now." He looks at Harry, then Ron, and Hermione last. "But I doubt any of you  
  
will do that. I still have a Time Turner and I will allow you to use it twenty  
  
minutes before your first class in my office. Until then plan for anything you  
  
might need: spells, food, water, clothes, and the Veritaserum Potion. You will  
  
need it on the one you trust the most." His face and tone of voice is stern and  
  
serious. Snape paces back and forth in his classroom the last night before class starts up  
  
again. Suzy enters the cold dungeon silently and walks up behind him. He never  
  
even sees her coming and is even more unprepared for what happens next. She  
  
waves the wand and tapes him on the back. Before he can turn around she  
  
whispers a few words and he stops moving completely.  
  
She now takes in a strange male-like voice. "You will not remember this in  
  
the morning and you will do everything I say. I need a very specific  
  
potion. You can and will make it for me. I must have the Veritaserum  
  
before the night is through. You shall not question me why nor shall  
  
you tell anyone what you're making for me."  
  
Snape's eyes are pointed toward the ceiling but he can still see her. He nods  
  
slowly and goes to work. He mixes ingredients and boils green and orange  
  
liquids. He mixes them together. Suzy sits in one of the Slytherin's usual seat  
  
and watches him while he works. She takes a sip of her butterbeer from the Three  
  
Broomsticks. An hour and forty-five minutes pass by before he's finished. He  
  
puts it into a silver vase and hands it to her.  
  
"Now, go to bed and forget everything that happened since the moment  
  
I walked in here."  
  
Snape nods and exits his dungeon and strides off to bed. Suzy looks down at her  
  
hands. 'Shoot, it's wearing off,' she thinks to herself as she runs towards the  
  
Slytherin Common room. Suzy bumps into Ron and freezes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She snaps angrily at him.  
  
"Nothing. Just heading back to the room. What have you got in that vase?" Ron  
  
asks curiously, indicating the clear serum in her hand not holding the Butterbeer  
  
bottle.. She speaks quickly, trying to get back to the room. "It's just a potion. I have to  
  
get back to the room. I'll see you in the morning." She whispers something  
  
under her breath but he doesn't here.  
  
He looks at her eyes. "Why are your eyes blue?"  
  
"I tired a new spell to see if I could change them to a different color."  
  
Ron shrugs, "Ok."  
  
Suzy hurries towards her common room. She speaks the password and enters.  
  
She bumps into Crabbe and stumbles backward. Crabbe looks down and smiles.  
  
"Did you get it, Draco?" 


End file.
